Scenarios and Exchanges
by TenshiNanashi
Summary: Some people asked for more then just my typical one sided jimmyjack, this was my response. The story has been toned down some but is still M just to be safe.Quote: Sniffle, “I’m sorry, Jack. I couldn’t sleep.”read. review if you wish to.


Title: Scenarios and Exchanges   
Disclaimer: I own nothing   
Fandom: King Kong   
Pairing: Jack/Jimmy   
Author: tenshinanashi   
Rating: R, M, FRM   
Warning: slashy smut, possible movie spoiler mentions of death, angsty Jimmy.  
AN: unbetaed, comment if wording or grammer is off. This is just something that hit in math class and made me get into trouble. Plus, some people asked for something other then onesided Jimmy/Jack. Be nice and review.  
Summary: Sniffle, "I'm sorry, Jack. I couldn't sleep." 

The ceiling seems further away then it was a few hours ago and Jack thinks that maybe the sleep deprivation has finally gotten to him. He tries to go to sleep but finds that the natives and the horrendous ape from Skull island still linger behind his eyelids. He bites his lower lip and begins trying to come up with scenes for the play he's writing for Ann, because he is tired of counting livestock jumping over things.

A sound like a child crying makes him jump, heart slamming into his constricting throat, but his logical mind figures out what is making the noise. He blinks as his writing skills provide him with an almost tangible scene of the events taking place outside the room.

_There is a hesitant approach accentuated by soft echoing footsteps and shallow breaths. A lightly calloused hand tries to stifle the light coming from a small candle held in the other hand, the light is dimmed enough so that only the lower part of the walkway is visible, and small feet are seen as they tread lightly over the wooden floor._

_There is a halt of sound before the light thump of a body hitting the floor. A soft sniffle is heard before the boy crawls to the door and reaches out a hand. Fingertips barely touch the wooden door and the boy is falling to the floor in an undignified collapse._

_The candle sits forgotten in the tiny lamp as a forlorn, tearstained Jimmy lays on the floor in front of Hayes' old room and chokes on heavy sobs. Shudders wrack the young man's body and moans of pain issue forth from a pink mouth. Jimmy's father figure was killed and the boy went to the one place there was to grieve…the room Jack was now occupying._

He jumps up as the scenario in his mind finishes playing out, it takes five point two seconds to get across the room to the door, and even less time to throw the door wide open. Jimmy is sprawled out on the ground crying.

"Jimmy," he breathes out before descending into a crouch before the young man.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Driscoll. I--"

"I told you to call me Jack."

Sniffle, "I'm sorry, Jack. I couldn't sleep."

Tearful eyes look up at him with a heartbreaking expression of sorrow and pain. His knees start to hurt from the position he is in but he can't bring himself to move. Jimmy is like a tragic, angelic character from a play he might have written. His mind captures Jimmy's life in a few heartfelt and tear jerking scenes, and his fingers itch to write down everything he sees and feels before it all escapes him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

He stares for a second before taking Jimmy's hand in his own and helping the boy up from the floor. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh. Can I…can I stay here?"

"Yes." He is surprised the boy even had to ask. "Come on."

It is with steady hands that he leads Jimmy into the room and shuts the door. He takes Jimmy to the bed and watches the strangely compliant boy lay down under the sheets. He fights the urge to tuck the boy in and goes to his side of the bed.

"Thank you."

Jack tilts his head to the side, "You're welcome."

He lays in the dark thinking about his new play. He wonders if Jimmy is asleep, but then there is a shuddering intake of breath and he knows. He turns onto his side and places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

A sob falls into the air between the two and Jimmy's face is suddenly burrowing into his shoulder. He tugs the boy to him and holds on through the emotional onslaught. It is only when the tears stop that he is aware that something is pressed against his thigh near his hip.

"Jack, I--"

He interrupts Jimmy's excuses and reaches a hand down between them. He is the antagonistic villain of his play, caught in a precarious situation, but wanting every bit of it.

"Jack."

He whispers soothingly into Jimmy's hair, "It's okay. Everything is going to be alright."

His hand moves of it's own accord, and the angelic looking boy is gasping and moving against him. He wonders if this is such a good idea; he is a playwright…not an actor, but he can't leave the story where it is.

There is a wail ripped from the quivering body of Jimmy and he tries to comfort it all away. Jimmy comes with head snapped back, a single tear running down a pale cheek, and a sob ripped from pink lips. Jack keeps the boy grounded, helps catch and guide Jimmy back down to Earth, and is startled when hands start to touch him.

"Don't. Jimmy--"

"But Jack…"

"I don't need anything. I'm fine."

"Okay." Jimmy says with slight disbelief.

"Sleep now."

Jimmy settles against him and closes heavy lidded eyes. He waits until Jimmy's breathing evens out before closing his eyes himself. There will be guilt tomorrow when reality snaps into place and he realizes he still has Ann to think about, but tonight is dedicated to a teary eyed boy and the sense of rightness when they are together.

He thinks that he may have to write Jimmy's play sometime, because he didn't tell Ann how he felt and may have lost her to a giant ape.

Jimmy snuggles closer to him. He closes his eyes at the warm affection that tears through him, and for the first time in days…finds the sleep he has been longing for.

fin


End file.
